The next great adventure
by Hermionechan90
Summary: Helen Potter doesn't survive the second task of the Triwizard tournament, leaving her world behind it is decided that she receives another chance on a fullfilled life. This is her story in a world full of pirates, haki and devil fruit users.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The surface was in sight but Helen hadn't any strength left, both Ron and the little French girl were weighting her down when the transformation of her gills began, suddenly Helen hadn't enough air to breathe anymore, desperate she tried to reach again for the surface but as she slowly sank everything around her went black.  
The last thing that she would see alive was how the rest air in her lungs escaped her mouth and the pretty bubbles rose to the black lake surface.

The next thing Helen was aware of, were rows after rows of black clothed students and other wizards and witches she had never seen before. The headmaster in front with an absolute devastated gaze, the Weasley matriarch crying into her husband's neck, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny with red eyes and pale faces, a crying and exhausted looking Hermione holding onto Ron. Turning around she recognized a sullen Snape alongside a pale McGonagall and a sobbing Hagrid. Beside them the other Triwizard champions stood, Krum looked sullen, Cedric absolutely devastated while Fleur was crying silently while clenching her younger sibling to her body. Following the rows down she recognized the whole Gryffindor house, alongside the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, even the Slytherins were there. Most of them chalk white and with wide eyes.  
Helen's eyes finally found Malfoy in the second row of the Slytherins, he looked like he had cried, his face pale and lonely looking. Crabbe and Goyle who were flanking him made him look even more pathetic. Strange she had the urge to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, their fights and quarrels didn't seem to be important anymore. To be honest nothing seemed urgent or important anymore.  
Helen couldn't understand what Dumbledore was saying, but it some way she didn't have to. On the raised platform in front of the masses was black mahogany casket with her name on it.  
She was dead.

To be honest death was a strange feeling, Helen had expected something different, she wasn't like the ghosts around her, nobody could see her and nobody had asked her if she wanted to stay or go on.  
So she followed her friends around, she felt slightly sorry for them and slightly guilty, they were crying because she was dead but to be honest she didn't mind death, it was peaceful if not a bit boring.  
Helen realized after a few rounds around the castle that she felt drawn to three different people, Ginny, the little girl that she now knew by the name Gabrielle and strangely enough Snape.

Two days into her death Helen found her ability to affect things, she could move them, more or less precise. After practicing some time she decided to approach Snape. Interesting enough he was one that was affected the most by her death. He didn't show it but in his rooms he let his mask slip, sadness and grieve were intermixed with bouts of anger and destruction. But yes Severus Snape, the man that had made the Potions class torture for her took her death badly, very badly.  
So when he was alone again in his rooms and trying to drink himself into a stupor with a full whiskey bottle she took said bottle away. Snape was in a flash on his feet and casting several detection spells but came up with nothing. He was unnerved and had no idea how to proceed with his whiskey bottle floating in the air and nobody near. Said bottle sat down gently on his well stocked house bar and he was pushed back into his chair, a sheet of paper floated from his writing desk to the small coffee table beside the sofa.

_You shouldn't do this to yourself Professor._

"Who or what are you?" Snape snarled into thin air.

_Really? Professor I'm a little bit disappointed, after all it is my death you are so choked up about._

"Potter?" he asked incredulous before his face turned angry "Why are you here? And what the hell are you, you are not a ghost, if you were I could detected you!" Snape bit out.

_I'm not sure why, I came back to awareness during my funeral and about what I am… I have no idea. Nearly Headless Nick told me once that he was asked if he wanted to stay or go on, but I never was. I just am. Maybe something is holding me here,… it's strange I feel drawn to you and I have no idea why. Because really I want to move on. Death is kind of boring!_

"Holding you here? That's impossible, that's wait… Potter are you aware that through your father I owe you a life debt? And what do you mean with boring?"

_Huh life debt? What's that? And what does this have to do with anything?_

"A life debt emerges when somebody is rescued from a life treating situation and it's not their occupation, like being an Auror for example." The clipped voice of the Potion Master ran through his quarters.

_So wait. Like with Ginny? Because I have the urge to visit her like I do you and Gabrielle as well!_

Now Snape looked incredulous and then groaned "You have three open life debts? Oh for Merlin's sake Potter, why is that you even in death are the source of my headache!" while massaging his temples. "The number three is magical, as you should well know, so it IS possible that your essence is bound to this plane of existence. Try to release the Life Debts it may help you to move on."

_Okay… oh it's working! I don't feel drawn to you anymore._

Somehow with the next inhale Snape seemed to breath in a lot easier than before, his shoulders relaxed as if a big weight fell from them.

_Professor, I know you didn't like me while I was alive and even in death I seem to annoy you, but still I want to thank you for looking out for me, especially during my first year here. So thanks and please don't beat yourself up anymore. I'm content; this whole death thing isn't so bad. I wish you the best for the rest of your life. Please enjoy it. H. L. Potter_

Snape swallowed as he felt a soft breeze moving on his left side. That Merlin damned girl. As least he was now sure that he wouldn't be haunted by Potter into eternity. His eyes suspiciously moist he detangled his robes and sat down to finally finish the essays of the second year dunderheads. He had after all better things to do than brood over a stupid Gryffindor.

With now a way to leave this world Helen made her way out of the castle, she had two men to visit before either of them could do something foolish.  
After her tear filled goodbye from Sirius and Remus, who she had advised to flee across the pond to live the rest of their lives there and enjoy it to the fullest. The two lovers were now seriously contemplating her advice.

Good deed done, she found Ginny in the Gryffindor common room close to midnight. After releasing her from her life debt, she threw a last glance at Ron and Hermione, she couldn't say goodbye to them in person, they would just persuade her to stay and that she really didn't want.

She slowly made a last round through Hogwarts, it would be her last time wandering through the castle that had been her home for 4 years before she made her way to the Beauxbatons carriage.

On her way outside she stumbled over on Draco Malfoy, alone with tear tracks down his cheeks. Helen felt another tuck in her heart. She couldn't explain it, but all the time she spent in the Wizarding world she had always felt drawn to the Malfoy, even if it was in anger. Now that she could look unbiased back on her life, she had to admit that she had a serious crush on the blonde Slytherin. Even with the bad blood between them, he had always looked kind of cute to her and his taunts always brought the worst out of her.

So she did that what she thought best, she gave him a hug. Malfoy nearly jumped out of his skin at the strange contact. Not really physical but not cold like the ghosts of Hogwarts. After she was sure she had his attention, she filched paper and a quill of him and wrote.

_Malfoy what has you in such a mood that you are crying alone at the Black Lake? Don't tell me you miss me?_

"Who are you?... Wait, P-Potter?" the frightened Slytherin whispered "Are you a ghost?".

_Nah, I had to release a few life debts before I can move on. So wanna tell me why you are crying?_

Slightly embarrassed Draco tried to hide his tears with his sleeves. "So, so you are going and not coming back, you are really dead?" he jumped again when he felt the contact with Helen again, she had put her arms around him. "I, I know this comes too late but I'm sorry, you know, for all the things I threw at you, I didn't mean even half of them, but you are so easily to rile up!".

_Yeah. I will finally meet my parents again. Don't be sad Draco, I feel content, and don't feel guilty, to be honest I gave as good as I got. And now that we are being honest and all that rot I have to tell you, I really had a crush on you since the moment we met at Madame Malkins. You were just so adorable, even when stuck up._

A shaky sob came from Malfoy before he laughs quietly "Merlin, why couldn't I have known that in the beginning, I think,… thought you were cute too and I hated it when you rejected my offer in first year." Another sob escaped him.

_Oh Draco come on, no more crying. Laugh. Live. You are 15 years old, you have your whole life in front of you. I forgive you for all the childish things you have done to me in the last 4 years. The only thing I want from you is that you don't forget me. I wish you the best.  
H. L. Potter_

"I won't, I promise." With that he slowly stood up, clenching the piece of paper with the last contact of Helen to his body. He would keep her memory safe. Determined he wandered up to the castle.

Choked up Helen made her way finally to the carriage where young Gabrielle slept. With a quick thought she felt the bond between them fade, just like with the others. A short time nothing happened and then she was suddenly not at Hogwarts anymore. The best way to describe it would be Limbo. It was a grey mass, but it felt peaceful and calm around here.

Then she suddenly stood in front of two beings, she couldn't look at them straight but by the feeling they gave of they were very strong and important.

To be honest Helen couldn't really remember what they asked her, or even what she answered but after what seemed like half an age they came to a decision. They decided that she would get a second chance, somewhere where she wasn't weighted down by a prophecy.

The next feeling was that of coldness as she opened her mouth to shout out surprised, the shout came out like a wail, a babies wail to be exact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

If you asked the opinion of anyone in the small fisher village on Maruno island of Yamamoto Hisana they would tell you that she was strange. Warm, kind hearted, an excellent diver and sailor but still somewhat strange.

The daughter of Akito and Hanare loved singing strange songs in an even stranger language that nobody had ever heard of, even her parents. She also seemed somehow connected with nature, the garden of the Yamamoto's was a sight to see, everything was green and luscious even during the strongest heat waves and they had the tastiest fruits in the whole village.  
Hisana was also very independent, the complete opposite of the average village girl that was dependant on her family and expected to be taken care of later in life by her husband.  
While she grew up she never really found herself connecting with other youths her age. Of course she was invited and included in games and being always friendly and kind hearted made her very popular, but close friends she had none. They were at first just too immature and later too naïve for Hisana's liking.  
She also loved the sea, of course most kids on the small fisher island learned to sail, fish and dive, but Hisana had such a passion for the open sea, she was the happiest when she was on a boat speeding over waves and inhaling the salty air.  
Because of this most villagers joked that the sea was her first love. Her father and mother just smiled slightly pained when they heard that, they had soon into Hisana's preteen years recognized that their daughter was something special and that the sea was calling to her.  
Someday she would leave this small village to chase after her dreams and nothing would deter her from her goal. As much as it would hurt to let their little girl go, they wouldn't stand in the way of Hisana's happiness.  
But there was another thing that was strange about Hisana but nobody, not even her parents, knew about this, her dreams of another world. The strange dreams began when she was 10 and ended with her 14 birthday.  
Hisana now knew that this life was her second chance for the one that she lost too early in another world and to be honest as much as magic sounded interesting, the sea was still first and foremost in her mind. She snorted, even the fact that she drowned in her previous life didn't detain her from her path, she would make her passion her occupation. Smiling she sat up from her favorite place at the shore and ran home to help her father with his newest clam catch.

Two weeks later Hisana sailed to the neighboring isle for the annual Finn dinghy race. Sadly she would be there as a spectator and not as a participant, she hadn't had enough money left after she had to pay for the repair of her sailcloth and as much as her parents would encourage her competiveness, they just hadn't the extra money to spare at the moment. After all her little brother turned just three and a baby was expensive.  
She bound her boat to the less crowded dock station of the port and took her duffel bag with her, she had three hours until the race began and she wanted to take a look at the market, maybe buy a toy for Hojo-chan.

She spent nearly 2 hours roaming in the streets and finally bought herself something to eat when a red haired man ran her over. Annoyed emerald met wide eyed chocolate brown. He stared at her until she snorted and he apologized for running her over and ruining her food. "Oh man, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you seriously!" Hisana sighed, the fried squid balls were ruined. Glancing up again she took a closer look at him, holy shit, the Weasley red was NOTHING against this blood red mane. The red head put a hand on his straw hat and mumbled embarrassed "My name is Shanks, here let me help you up!" his warm hand encased her smaller one while he helped her up, and after that he didn't let go as he led her back to the food stand and ordered for both of them squid balls. Mollified Hisana grinned at him and said "Thanks, my name is Yamamoto Hisana by the way, Hisana is fine, I don't like formality." The two teens wandered in the direction of the port. Unbeknownst to them they made a pretty picture together and the town people watching them were smiling and muttering about young love; Shanks tall, broad shouldered with red hair and Hisana nearly one and a half heads shorter, black haired and with striking green eyes.  
On the way down to the port Shanks apologized twice more but before he could start a third one he was interrupted by Hisana "Seriously; stop that! You ran into me and made me drop my food, after that you apologized and bought me food as compensation, if you really feel like you still owe me a debt, borrow me the money for the Finn Dinghy, I will pay you back out of my winnings!" the last part was of course meant as a joke, she really didn't think he would do that. But to her surprise he took her by the hand again and led her to the application stand. "Hey, I meant that as a joke, you don't even know if I win something! And 2.500 Beli is a lot of money!" He just grinned at her and told her "I think you have pretty good chance, and if not doesn't matter, at least you had fun!" and laughed boomingly while she gave the man in the stand her name.

15 minutes before the start Hisana became more and more nervous with every minute, this was going to be her first official Finn dinghy race and a great opportunity to show and impress possible future employers. Nervously she stared at her red haired companion, she knew Shanks less than an hour and still it felt like they had known each other for years. Was it the same for him? Anyway the last second before she pressed the boat away from the dock to join the other competitors she threw her duffel bag into Shanks arms "Here hold on that, it would just get wet during the race!" she yelled while she loosened the sail. Taking a deep breath and mapping the route out one more time in her head she concentrated on her surroundings and then suddenly the starting shot rang through the air and the race began.  
Breathing in deeply Hisana tried to relax her burning muscles, thanks to her intimate knowledge about the area and the different weather conditions she was able to overtake the 7 sponsored racers at the second turn and gain a pretty good distance to them. If she calculated it right she would need -every second in the end, her boat was not the newest and lost a lot of speed during the long straight parts of the route, but Hisana was determined she would give her all and show those stuck up racers that even though they may have better boats she had home field advantage! Also Shanks had paid for her entrance fee, and she would show him that this was the right decision.  
On the last miles before the finish the competition came nearer and nearer, Hisana was sweating buckets now and while her muscles were aching she used every trick that she ever learned to increase her speed. In the end this paid off, it may have been a close call but still she arrived first in the finish and was bombarded with loud cheers and screams all around her. Somewhere in that crowd was Shanks. Hisana looked searchingly around her and really, on one of the empty barrels of the left side of the port stood the red haired man with her duffel bag over his shoulder and grinning like mad at her.

Hisana still couldn't believe it, after a photo for the local paper, the organizer presented her with 50.000 Beli and a new Finn dinghy. The money was a fourth of what her parents had put aside as live savings! And the Finn Dinghy was the newest model on the market, worth at least another 10.000 Beli, she couldn't believe it. Her dream of becoming a professional racer was reachable now!

Still overwhelmed Hisana bound her new boat to her old and then went in search for Shanks. The search was minutely interrupted thanks to well wishers and congratulators. After she finally fought her way to the empty barrels where she had seen Shanks before, the crowd finally started to dissolve and suddenly her red haired benefactor stood before her. Both grinned at each other and without a word the both fell into each other's arms.

**Shanks Interlude**

Shanks lifted his new acquaintance in the air and spun her around. That little slip of a girl had done it, he wasn't sure why he had agreed to pay for her, because even if he was an ex apprentice of Gol D. Rogers crew and made some money during his time on the ship 2.500 Beli were a lot and if he wanted to sail on the Grand Line he needed a ship and under 100.000.000 Beli you didn't get a decent ship with enough room. Oh well it didn't matter now because Emeralds in front of him kept her promise and won that race.  
Smiling he tucked the petite girl under his arm and directed her to the market. "Where are we going?" she asked confused, Shanks couldn't help himself he patted her hair and laughed at her. "We are going to celebrate your win! By the way how old are you 15, 16?" Hisana grumbled at him and Shanks thought he had misheard "Can you repeat that please?" "I just turned 14!" Oh crap, she was three years younger than him, he had to be careful with flirting, Emerald was still a child! "Okay, that means no alcohol for you! What do you like to eat?" as answer she smiled and said "Chocolate, and I know where we can get both!" "Both?" "Yes, sake for you and chocolate for me, come on!" this time it was Shanks that was led through the masses to a small delicacy shop. There both chose the more expensive stuff that they normally wouldn't buy and went to the cashier. They spend their evening on one of the outcrops of the mountain. They had picked up some dinner on the way and were enjoying the evening while they played 20 questions.  
Shanks was glad that his dream to become a pirate didn't deter Hisana from her questions or scared her away. If his dream had scared her away, he would have just cut his losses but it would have hurt, because even if Shanks didn't want to admit it, he had been lonely since the crew separated and Buggy had decided to go his own way.  
This was his first real meaningful contact since the execution of Gol D. Roger the year before.  
As exchange for this knowledge Hisana told him about her dream of being a professional Finn Dinghy racer and about her family.  
Over the course of the night Shanks recognized the same deep love for the sea in Hisana, that he himself felt. She was mostly fascinated by his tales of the Grand Line and the Finn Dinghy races that took place on the bigger islands annually. The last he told her in hopes that she would someday sail on the Grand Line and although he felt slightly guilty about this he couldn't help but hope that one day he would meet this fascinating girl again.

Sometime after midnight Shanks realized that his little companion fell asleep during their conversation. More amused than peeved he slung her over his back and carried her to his inn room where they slept undisturbed until next morning.  
The following day Shanks woke up first, Hisana kept sleeping undisturbed even through him taking a shower and then slipping on the wet tiles and banging his big toe.  
The red haired pirate first wanted to just leave without any trace but then he decided against it and nearly got hit during his attempt to wake the grumpy black haired girl up. The two breakfasted on the way to the port and came to a stop directly in front of the ship that would bring him deeper into the Blue.  
God damn why is this saying goodbye thing always so hard? "Well, that's it, uhm I mean,…" Shanks couldn't finish before Hisana gave him a hug and a peg on the cheek. Then she pressed a note with her home address into his hand. "This is the address from my parents, it would be nice if you could write me once in a while." She asked so hopefully that it nearly choked Shanks up "Yeah I will do that!" and with a last kiss to her head he walked up the plank. The moment he turned around she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ugh god damn my head! The 19 year old pirate captain swore while he tried to find his shirt. Why was his shirt off again? Oh right something about a bet that he could attract girls shirtless faster than Genku with free beer. Slightly grinning he fished it out of the empty barrel on the deck. He had won that bet hands down. A lot more cheerful than 5 minutes ago he wandered down into the galley and took a slice of bread and an apple out of the fridge, more than that, his poor stomach wouldn't be able to take.

Hisana awoke bright and early like every day and started her work out routine to alleviate her nerves. Then she went down to the dock and checked her Finn dinghy for fool play or damage that occurred over the night. Happy to find it in perfect condition she made her way back to the inn to eat a healthy breakfast with her team, the others had plans to visit a nearby resort before the race, but Hisana didn't feel like it, she always got tired after relaxing in the hot springs.  
After the breakfast she slowly wandered through the streets until she bought herself squid balls as a special treat. She couldn't help but smile and think back two years ago when she won her first race and met Shanks. What that knucklehead would be doing at the moment? Hopefully building up his pirate crew more and visit different islands on the Grand Line.  
After they separated Hisana had sailed home and showed off her winnings. Only three days later a representative of a local Finn Dinghy production company had visited her home and she had signed her first contract only a week later. Since then she had changed two times company and race teams, each time being recruited with a better offer. The only down side was that she spent rarely time with her family, only visiting for birthdays and writing occasionally and now she was on the Grand Line and the contact was completely interrupted, she just hoped that her parents would forgive her for being such a bad daughter.

As Hisana turned around her elbow got hit and she lost the tray with her treat. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in; she would NOT kill that person responsible for the loss of her food. Calm down. Slowly turning around she was met with a sheepish looking blond man with a blue bandana, a blue bottom up shirt and white trousers, she also saw some pistols partly hidden on his sides and some pouches hanging from his belt.  
"Ugh sorry, let me buy you new ones!" Sighing she nodded and was just about to turn around when an amused voice behind her told the blond guy "It's fine Yasopp, I will buy her the squid balls,… after all it's not the first time." Hisana's eyes went wide and even while turning around she squealed "SHANKS" and nearly bowled him over. His booming laugher could be heard across the whole market and after Hisana calmed down a bit, she noticed that she was surrounded by a group of men that looked like they weren't sure what to make of her.  
"Guys, this is Yamamoto Hisana, a friend of mine. So Hisa-chan you came to the Grand Line! To see me again maybe!?" he teased her while he took in the changes in her stature. "Pff don't flatter yourself! I'm here because of the races!" at that Shanks eyes lit up "Are you participating today?" "Yeah, I'm with the Matsuda company here. I have been racing with them for nearly four months now." "Matsuda? Isn't that one of the biggest Finn production companies on the Grand Line?" "Yes how do you know that?" "Ah, eh well,… I looked Finn racing up after I left two years ago." Hisana couldn't help herself and pecked him on the chin, he was even taller now than he was two years ago, although she also grew a few inches in that time. "You can be so sweet sometimes."  
Without looking back she grabbed him on his hand and dragged him to the fried squid balls stand "You promised." She stated as she looked at him expectedly "Hai, hai." He smiled good naturally and ordered two big portions. When the two turned around again Shanks men had suddenly all mischievous grins on their faces. "Well, well isn't that interesting,…" Genku said "I didn't know you were so sweet Shanks." He teased his captain some more while he fluttered his eyelashes. Hisana was amused by the antics of the crew and said "Well, don't expect him to be sweet to you, before you had a sex change!" that made the rest of the crew laugh at Genku while Shanks just grinned and put his arm around Hisana, while she munched contently on her squid balls.

"How long do you have time until you have to be at the port?" Shanks asked the black haired girl under his arm, said girl looked at her wrist watch and cursed "Uhm, ah shit, only 20 minutes left! Sorry I have to run!" and with that she crammed the last two squid balls into her mouth and started a full sprint down to the port, leaving Shanks and his crew behind in her dust. Grinning Shanks shook his head and turned to the others "Hey what do you say, want to watch the race?" the others gave affirmative grins and grunts.  
"So,…" Ben drawled, uh oh that meant normally nothing but trouble for Shanks. "Yamamoto Hisana, how old is she, how long do you know her and since when do you have a crush on her?" "Damn it!" Shanks grumbled while he looked sullen down to the port.  
"She is 16 now, I met her two years ago and since then I can't forget her." Ben whistled "Damn captain, that sucks, you don't do things the easy way do you? She isn't even legal for another 2 years." Sighing Shanks looked frustrated at his first mate "Tell me about it! And I won't start anything with a minor, pirate or not, I'm not a pedophile!" to that Ben could only nod, his captain may be an idiot most of the times but when things turned serious you could count on Shanks to do the right thing.  
Still the whole situation was funny as hell for Ben, from what he had seen Hisana was totally obvious that Shanks acted like a love sick puppy around her. "Well come on lover boy, we can't miss the race of your little heart breaker!" "Now you are just making fun of me!" Shanks complained but followed Ben down to the port.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The race was perfect, windy weather, the sun was shining, relatively clear waters. She wasn't in the top field, but that was okay they were strong racers with even faster boats and had used their good starting positions to their full advantage, so Hisana was content to race as fast as she could and do her best.  
At least that was what she thought until she reached the third to last turn point. This point required a very tricky maneuver that, if you couldn't control it, could sink your boat. Coming around a group of cliffs she missed the collision side of the three top racers by a hair's breadth and could so take over the leading group while they tried to sort themselves out.  
Grinning like a maniac she sailed to last 4 miles undisputed and then into the finish. Her arrival was celebrated by her team medics and the manager through dancing and squealing at the boardwalk.  
The second and the fourth place also went to her team and all three of them were grinning at each other like loons. For a team of new comers to win the Kyuka island race was like hitting the jackpot. It meant a lot more sponsoring, more money and more races. Everything Hisana always wanted.

The day went from good to awesome when Hisana spotted Shanks and his crew under the spectators. After a quick goodbye to her team that would sort out the winnings, she made her way to the red haired pirate that was lounging with his first mate on the stone steps to the mountain church. While she drew nearer her obliviousness let her oversee how some of the other male spectators watched her. She missed it but a certain red haired captain didn't. Ben had to bite his cheek so that he wouldn't start laughing in front of his already incensed captain.

She stopped short in front of Shanks and said "And?" "You have certainly improved, they had some surveillance and visual Den Den Mushis to show the race. That was a clever trick how you avoided the collision!" "Thanks, but in this particular case I have to thank my dad, he showed me these maneuvers to escape the Sea Kings back at home." Then her eyes fell onto a suspicious package on Shanks side "Oh is this, what I think it is?" "And that's my cue, Yamamoto-san, captain, have fun!" "Oh you are not going to celebrate with us?" Hisana asked slightly disappointed, "Ah no, I'm sure the captain wouldn't appreciate that." He smirked slightly in Shanks direction and with silent laughter and a grin to a confused looking Hisana he turned around and left the two alone.  
Shanks didn't know it yet but his kicked puppy reaction to Hisana's invitation to celebrate with her was going to be used as teasing material for years!

The two celebrated Hisana's win again in solitude at the abandoned mountain church, with takeout, expensive chocolate and this time sake for both of them. Just as two years ago Hisana fell asleep again, and again she landed in Shanks room, but this time around it was the captain's cabin on the Arrow, Shank's second ship. It had been a trade ship of a wealthy merchant before they had hijacked it in the port of Alabasta after the first ship Shanks had commandeered became too small for his crew. Now it had been repainted, armed and adjourned with Shanks Jolly Roger.

The minute Hisana woke up she knew that she wasn't alone, the furnace of a body behind her kept her warm and toasty in the fresh morning air. A quick glance behind her confirmed her suspicion about the person. It was Shanks that held her in his arms. Still sleepy and very comfortable Hisana cuddled back into the older man. This was the best birthday present ever, even if it came 4 weeks to late. She didn't realize it fully, because she had been so busy the last two years, but she had missed him and his cheerful disposition. Unlike two years ago she was aware of the way he unconsciously always seemed to touch her, secretly she had enjoyed that quite a bit and also the way he talked to her. This time around she had to control herself to not break out in delighted shivers, his voice was even deeper then she remembered and god wasn't it a treat to just listen to him!

While she mused about the hunk of a pirate beside her, said hunk slowly awoke, his sleepy brown eyes suddenly widening and taking in their position. Hisana who didn't want to move, just tightened her grip on his arm as he tried to unwind his hands from around her "Don't!" she grumbled warningly while she nestled closer to him "It's too early, go back to sleep!", she would take advantage of this comfortable pillow slash furnace as long as possible even if Shanks didn't seem to see anything but a friend in her!

Unbeknownst to Hisana, Shanks was thinking along the same lines, but unlike her he was feeling guilty, hadn't he promised Ben that he would not take advantage of her? But as he thought further of this compromising situation, wasn't it her that took advantage of him as human pillow? Slightly mollified he dragged her further into his body and breathed in the smell of her hair, she smelled like sea water and sun lotion, strangely enough a very appealing smell. While he mused further over that young woman in his arms, he felt how one of her legs weaseled itself between his and he was suddenly glad that the typical morning wood had decided to stay away, this could have been potentially very embarrassing for him.

They dozed for another hour until the sun slowly came in through his porthole and noises on deck were heard, it seemed as if a part of the crew was already awake.

Grumbling Shanks hid his head in Hisana's neck, it seemed as if their time together would be cut short again. She had told him that her team would leave the port with a ship that would departure at noon while his crew would stay for another day to stock up. She had also given him a new writing address, the Finn company's headquarter would forward letters to her whenever she was near.

The two finally came to the conclusion that they couldn't stay inside Shanks cabin anymore and got up, both enjoyed the comfortable silence while they got some fruit from the kitchens and then left the ship together. Some would think that sleeping in the same bed would have made the situation extremely awkward and uncomfortable but exactly the opposite happened. It felt right, like it was meant to be. That thought swirled around both their minds while Shanks brought her back to her hotel.  
Standing in front of the building they both didn't seem to know what to say until Hisana finally broke the silence "I hate the fact that I don't know when I will see you again." Shanks had to clear his voice at this "I know, me too, but let's just treasure these moments and I will write you as much as possible and hey maybe next time we will have more time to spend together." The last part was said with a soft smile, Hisana couldn't even answer with her throat suddenly swollen shut, she just nodded and then enjoyed the hug that Shanks gave her. God she was falling in love with a pirate she had only met twice and wasn't sure if she would ever see again! She was so god damn stupid! With a last glance back she saw his red hair vanish in the morning rush.  
Eyes suspiciously wet she couldn't stop herself from hoping that she would see him again, and that hopefully soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been three years since she had last seen him. Thanks to his letters and the bounty posters Hisana had a pretty good idea what was happening in his life, still she missed him and the feelings for him hadn't diminished one bit since the goodbye in front of her hotel. She had tried to shrug it off as a simple crush, but that wasn't it.  
Hisana had tried to forget him and move on, she had dated a few men that she met during her traveling between the isles and even slept with two of them, both which she regretted deeply.  
During her first time she was completely drunk and it had hurt and had been uncomfortable until the end. At least that asshole used a condom. She had left as soon as he had fallen asleep, ashamed and disappointed. It had taken her nearly 5 months to date again and another two to finally sleep with a guy named Sam, and even though it wasn't uncomfortable or hurt it was still disappointing and she left unsatisfied.  
After that she simply stopped dating, none of the men she went out with had made her feel like Shanks, none of them could make her laugh so easily or feel so protected.

She was 19 now and had decided that casual dating just wasn't for her, she now concentrated fully on her racing carrier and saving up the money so that she could settle somewhere where she could pass her passion onto others. Hisana had enjoyed lecturing in front of a group of new racers and showing them different tricks to make their boats faster during the race.  
Since this event she was seriously considering changing her occupation. Of course she loved the thrill of the race and the rush when she arrived in the finish and was celebrated by the masses, but the constantly travelling between the islands was starting to wear her down.

As a top racer she wasn't part of a team anymore, they just sent her to the location and an already participating team would take care of her medical needs, Hisana had been feeling lonely for the last months.  
Depressed Hisana sighed and took in the ceiling of her cabin, the whole day she had been in a bad mood and these depressive thoughts just made it worse for her.

Her musings were interrupted by a loud crack and then the ship gave a violent jolt that nearly knocked her out when her head hit the cabin wall. Confused and anxious Hisana took her duffel bag, her only luggage and ran on deck.  
Outside she could barely see because of the wind and the rain that was whipping in her face. Turning around to protect her face a bit of the wind her eyes widened as she saw the felled main mast that was lying sideways and was slowly tipping the ship over. With a last glance to the panicking crew and passengers Hisana ran to the next rescue boat, threw her duffel bag in and started to free it from the ropes.  
Nearly finished she turned around to call to the other passengers to share it with them, standing slightly hunched over the rescue boat she was completely unprepared for the second jolt that tilted the ship completely to the side.  
The rescue boat she was holding on was only hanging on one last rope released during the jolt and dragged her down into the ice cold water. Miraculously it hit the surface on the right side and she could grab onto the side wall before it drifted away from her.  
With her last strength she hauled herself up into the boat and tied herself down between the boat seats. It felt like she was endlessly drifting in the storm thrown up a wave and down on the other side.  
Sometime in the morning hours the storm calmed down and she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She had been drifting nearly a day since the ship she was traveling on sank. She didn't try to delude herself with the thought that the ship could have somehow stayed on the surface, she was only praying that as much people as possible had survived the storm.  
Through some unbelievable luck her duffel bag had somehow stayed inside the small rescue boat during the night and she had now two bottles of water and some power bars.  
The sun was glaring down at her and so she was only taking small sips of the water to preserve it as long as possible.  
Hisana spent the next two days like this on the open sea.

Thankfully fate seemed to intervene for the black haired woman because on the third day she was discovered through sheer luck by a pirate in the crow's nest.  
Said pirate was relatively new to the Red Hair Pirates and was very careful while doing his duties. He had seen something reflecting on the sea surface and after a closer look through the spy glass and confirming that it was a rescue boat he had alerted the crew with a loud cry "Rescue boat!".

Shanks who had been bored to death on that day was suddenly awake, finally something was happening, the last two weeks they had sighted no marine ship, no island, there hadn't been even one tiny storm to interrupt his suffering!  
He changed course into the direction of the tiny rescue boat, this was at least worth a look.

Shanks was alerted that the boat was occupied through the loud voice of Yasopp, who had used one of his spy glasses to take a closer look after they had bridged half of the distance. Oh this was getting more and more exciting, even if that meant that somewhere near a ship must have sunken.

Two of his crew members climbed down when they trimmed their sails and nearly stopped besides the boat. The person inside was not clearly recognizable, upper body slumped over and the black hair fell over the face; this person was either unconscious or dead. They checked for a pulse and after a confirmation and a call that it was a woman, extra ropes were thrown to them to heave the survivor on board. One of the two crew members took the duffel bag that was still inside the boat before climbing back on board.

Now really curious Shanks moved closer to the unconscious woman and then sharply sucked in air, with a jump he was kneeling beside the familiar figure. Absolutely horrified he whispered "Hisana!"  
Shanks felt Ben and Yasopp stiffening behind him. "Doctor!" the panicked voice of their captain sent the rest of the crew in a worried frenzy, a good part of them knew the tiny woman in their captains arms personally and the rest had heard about her when the senior members teased their captain about his crush.

Hisana awoke an hour later with a splitting headache in a familiar environment. Confused because the last thing she could remember was the unforgiving sun, she sat up and took in the cabin.  
Hisana's heart started to speed up, this looked like Shanks cabin but that was impossible! Standing up she noticed that she was clothed in a man's white button down and her underwear. Swallowing she searched for her clothes and found them to her relieve laid out over the chair beside the small table. When she stood up she felt nauseous and felt like everything was turning, she had to prop herself up against the wall to calm herself down a bit. After putting on her clothes she opened the door and slowly made her way up to the deck, she met nobody on her way up.  
When she finally reached the deck the sun blinded her for a moment and then she saw him, yellow straw hat, red hair, white shirt, Capri's, and now with a red cloth around his hips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hisana thought she had only whispered his name, but somehow he must have heard it because he turned around while his eyes were widening. Her eyes connected with his unbelievable deep brown ones and the sudden eye contact with him made her knees weak and she stumbled a little bit and had to grab her head to stop the vertigo.  
Before she could look up again, he was by her side and grabbed her arms to support her. With a quick yell behind him he gave the helm to Ben while he lifted Hisana into his arms to carry her back to his cabin. His gaze travelling over her body while he asked worriedly "You shouldn't be outside, Doc said that you had a nasty heat stroke. You need to drink a lot too!"

Inside the ship Hisana finally realized that this was real, that she was on Shanks ship, he was there, she had finally found him! She started to sob silently and then weaved her hands around his neck and burrowed her head in his neck. "Hisana,… hey it's okay you are safe now." He softly stroked over her hair while he closed his eyes and just felt her body pressed to his.  
Now that she was finally awake it hit him like a ton of bricks. If that newbie hadn't been so vigilant and had missed her, Hisana could have easily died in the next few hours, a heat stroke was not something that should be taken lightly!  
Shanks couldn't help himself he started to pepper her face and head with kisses and murmured to her how thankful he was that he had found her just in time.

Hisana enjoyed how Shanks took care of her, he sat her down on his bed and then brought the water carafe and a glass for her.  
While she drank he was taking in her features, she must have looked awful, blotched eyes, runny nose and by the way her cheeks, nose and forehead felt she had the mother of all sunburns, her skin was sure to peal in a few days!  
Even then she couldn't care less, she had finally found him again! Sighing she set her glass down and asked in a small voice "Lay down with me,… please!" the last part was said so desperately that Shanks would have complied with anything she had wanted.

Moving her further inside on the bed he took extra care not to jostle her head. After that he removed his boots and locked the door. Climbing after her he stopped only a few inches away and then Hisana turned and laid her head on his right pectoral and throwing her right hand and foot lazy over his body.

Shanks eyes went big when he felt her moving half on top of him, his hands automatically hugged her closer and then he couldn't help himself and moved her slightly up and in the middle of his body until her head was hidden in his neck and her feet slumped on each side of his body.  
The black haired woman didn't seem to mind and was sighing contently, her sighing turning into purring as Shanks hands wandered up and down her back to relax her sore muscles.

Hisana was in heaven, it was strange she hadn't seen Shanks for 3 years and they still had this instant connection back, no awkwardness, no embarrassing moments, just contentment and the desire for more contact.  
Absolute no comparison with the dating she had done!

While the two reclined like that on the bed Hisana told him what had led to her being in this rescue boat and later she started to tell him of the three years that they hadn't seen each other.  
She felt Shank under her stiffen as she told him vaguely of her dating attempts and how they all seemed to lack. Only after she admitted the last part Shanks relaxed once more.  
They spend nearly 2 hours like this until Hisana was too exhausted and fell asleep.  
Shanks used the time she spent sleeping to take over the helm again and update his first mate about Hisana's condition.

In the evening Shanks woke Hisana for a quick check up by the ship doctor he had acquired only a few months ago, before he led her down in the galley to eat dinner.  
There she was introduced to his crew members old and new. Hisana couldn't help but smile, it was a rowdy and very lively bunch, she liked Shanks crew, especially after they started teasing him, Hisana couldn't hide the delighted giggles when he turned bead red while they informed her about his mishaps and funny situation he was caught up in during his time as their captain.

She slept again in Shanks cabin, enjoying his embrace and steady heart beat that warded off nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Red Hair pirates arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago only a week later.  
In her time on Shanks ship Hisana got to know the crew better, mainly Ben, Yasopp and Lucky Roo who were the most senior pirates on the ship but also the kind young doctor that had examined her when they found her unconscious and various members throughout the crew.  
They enjoyed retelling their adventures but thankfully kept the more gory details of their fights out, after they saw how Hisana had reacted to the first few stories, she didn't condemn them for their battle lust but it was clearly visible that it wasn't something she wanted to hear in great detail.  
Especially Ben had endeared himself to her, he was easily 10 years older than all the other members, and around 15 years older than her. The black haired pirate that favored a giant riffle was calm, collected and organized in contrast to Shanks who was a bit of an air head in comparison. He also had a wicked sense of humor, very dry and sarcastic. In Hisana's opinion perfect older brother material!

Still Hisana spent most of her time with her red haired crush, be it on deck listening to him explaining the differences of navigating a big ship to her or in the evenings while eating with his crew, always sitting beside him.  
During her stay, said black haired racer started to realize that her feelings weren't that one-sided as she had thought in the beginning. Shanks kept watching her, he always seemed to know where she was, relaxing when she was in his sight, anticipating her needs like nobody, not even her parents had before.  
Another telling factor for the mutual attraction was that his crew seemed to constantly and mercilessly tease him about her, more or less subtle. Furthermore none of the other pirates even so much as flirted in her direction, which she had become quite accustomed too during her travels between the different islands.

Leaning against the balustrade of the upper deck and watching the crew at work docking at the Mangrove 24, Hisana couldn't hide the happy, if a little bit troubled smile that crept up her face, maybe she had a chance, as slim as it was she would take her chances, after all their time together would soon come to an end.

In the last few days Shanks had explained to her that they were on the way to the New World.  
While her eyes wandered over the many bubbles that bounced between the mangroves and encased parts of the docking area, Hisana's thoughts turned to the last part of the Grand Line. She had heard a lot horror stories about the most dangerous sea in the world.  
She couldn't help herself but worry about the Red Hair pirates, a lot of strong pirate crews had found their demise in those waters and she prayed imploringly that this wouldn't happen to Shanks crew.

Sighing deeply she turned around and walked back to Shanks cabin, the crew would spent the next few days here while they waited for their ship to be coated with a giant bubble before they could continue their journey.  
And here was also where their paths would go separate ways. As much as Hisana would love to continue traveling with them, it was impossible. She had her responsibilities to her company, and even without those she wouldn't go with them.  
Let's face it, Hisana wasn't a fighter and frankly after she had remembered her former life, she didn't have the drive to learn a combat style or a weapon. The memories of being forced into dangerous situations and having to find her way out of them in her previous life had been enough for her thank you very much!  
As somebody travelling with the Red Haired pirates she would have a bounty faster than she could say Marine Headquarters, and not being a fighter wouldn't help her in that case! And to be honest, she enjoyed her relative anonymousness in this world, no overeager people trying to shake her hand or using her as a means to a end.  
So no, travelling with them was definitely out of question!  
Sighing depressed and a little bit heartbroken she packed her duffel bag and made her way back on deck.  
Hisana had decided to get herself a hotel room as soon as they landed, so as to make the separation not as hard on her and Shanks, even if she would miss his constant reassuring presence in her bed that kept the nightmares away and herself warm.

When the ship was finally secured to the giant mangrove tree Hisana joined a few of the younger pirates in exploring the area, while Shanks and Ben made their way to search for a coating mechanic to get him started on their ship.

Exploring the constructions built alongside the trunk, Hisana didn't notice two burly men watching her and exchanging greedy looks, while the shorter of the two mumbled about different Beli sums.  
Luckily for her Noah, the pirate who had discovered her rescue boat a week ago had kept a close eye on her and her surroundings, feeling responsible for her after saving her life and made two of his crew members aware of the shady men watching their captain's sweetheart.

With a few quick steps they arrived and surrounded the still obvious young woman, innerly they sighed, they would have to keep a closer eye on her, she was still very naïve for her age, but on the other hand she WAS a civilian so they shouldn't expect stronger self awareness.  
Noah contemplated the consequences of leaving her here without protection, the slavers had become more and more daring in the last few years, even going after pirates! Better not let her get captured, Shanks would throw a fit and rampage through the Archipelago until he had her back and that they couldn't risk with the World Nobles walking around, they would have a Marine Admiral breathing down their necks faster than they could say One Piece!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Warning: **Lemon ahead

Her near kidnapping had been taken very seriously by Shanks, who from then on didn't leave Hisana's side or more like Shanks liked to drag Hisana everywhere he went. Said black haired racer thought that endearing and used this behavior to her advantage to spend even more time with the captain.

This was also the reason why the two of them sat on a balcony built into the Mangrove tree while they were drinking and watching the pirates underneath them make fools out of themselves while indulging quite heavily in sake. Shanks was now already on his 14th bottle while Hisana was still on her 4th, the two were probably equally drunk, not enough to lose all sense but their inhibitions were severely lowered.

Giggling Hisana leaned against the pirate captain, he was such a goof ball sometimes, her eyes became soft while she watched him out of the corners of her eyes until she slowly turned to face him, it was now or never.  
Shanks noticed her gaze and answered with a questioning one, Hisana's smile just got a tad bigger before she mischievously said "Shanks? I have to test something!" the 22 year old pirate furrowed his brows "Test something?" "Uhuh!" and with that she leaned over and softly pecked him on his lips, before she withdrew while she kept watching him.  
Shanks eyes became impossibly wide before he swallowed and responded in a surprisingly hoarse voice said "You did it wrong." Hisana cocked her head "Wrong? How d…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Shanks lips were suddenly back on hers, warm, slightly coarse and chapped and slowly pressing more firmly against her own.  
Hisana gasped and Shanks used the opening between her lips to latch onto her bottom lip and gently suck on it. He sent delightful shivers down the black haired woman's spine while his arms encased her and pulled her into his lap, she fit perfectly into his arms.  
Hisana's hands found his broad shoulders and back and drew him closer, her upper body smashed against his while she desperately tried to inhale his smell and burn his taste into her mind.

Shanks tasted like the sake he had drunk shortly before he started to kiss her. His lips were coarse from the sea but getting softer while they continued kissing. Hisana loved how he tasted and felt against her, but what really made her lose her mind was his smell, she had noticed this throughout the week, but in right this moment it was overwhelming and doing things to her body and her raging hormones that she would have never thought possible.  
Shanks smelled like the sandal wood of his after shave, but underneath it she could smell the sea as well as his very own smell, slightly musky and so very very male that it made her dizzy!  
Shuddering again Hisana noticed that between those earth shattering kisses they were moving from their little hidden place in direction of the hotel only two levels up, in which she had booked a room for the next 4 days.  
Sighing dissatisfied Hisana regretfully dislodged herself from Shanks mouth before she grabbed his hand and led him as fast as possible to her hotel room.

When they arrived in her room, Shanks had already latched his lips against her neck once more. A steady flow of sighs and low moans escaped Hisana while she discarded Shanks cloak and impatiently tugged at his buttons. One of the ripped off but none of the two cared one bit.

They landed on Hisana's bed, both down to their underwear and desperately craving more. In a moment of clarity Hisana grabbed her duffel bag and fished out a package of condoms that she always carried around with her, just in case. Shanks took the condom out of her hand and laid it beside him while he divested her off her last clothing and latched onto her breasts, kissing and nipping along them. Hisana was completely lost while she tried to concentrate on everything Shanks did with her body until he suddenly hovered between her legs, naked as the day he was born and already donned on the condom, when did that happen? She asked herself while she tried to concentrate on his question.

Shanks tried desperately to control himself, he had to ask her before he did anything, he had to, he would never forgive himself if she had the slightest doubt about this. So he swallowed hard and asked in a hoarse and slightly desperate voice "Y-you sure that's what you want?", and was unbelievably relieved when she gave a frustrated sound from her and told him to get a move on, that yes this was what she wanted!

When Shanks finally breached her, Hisana was more than ready, it was slightly uncomfortable because she hadn't slept with anybody recently, but even that feeling vanished after he was fully seated in her. Drawing a deep breath Hisana slightly wiggled, which made Shanks moan above her.

Christ but she was a tease! And then she moved purposely, lifting her hips slightly to meet Shanks'. Cursing under his breath the pirate captain couldn't hold back anymore, he moved a bit back and then slammed home into her. Hisana's instant and loud response made him grit his teeth, he wouldn't give in yet, even when the black haired woman under him was seriously endangering his self control. Drawing in a shaking breath he steadied his thrusts into a slow rhythm.

Hisana moans became with every thrust more desperate, this was, this was so completely different from her other sexual encounters, it felt amazing and terrifying at the same time, she didn't know if she should move closer or back away. She settled to just undulate against the red haired man above her that had started showering her body with kisses while he took her deep and slow before he steadily won at momentum. And then he was suddenly hitting something inside of her and all she could do was scream. Again and again and again, Hisana was going crazy, this was what she had been missing out on?

Shanks couldn't hold back the deep moans that were now slipping out of his mouth, Hisana felt even better than he had dared to dream, and he had fantasized about this moment for a long long time, she was hot and tight and oh so sexy while she moved against him and her moans and screams spurred him even more on, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up before he went crazy!

Hisana didn't know where was up and where down, the only thing she felt was pleasure, in various amounts, but it still was pleasure, even his borderline brutal thrusts felt absolutely amazing, she felt her body tense underneath her without any conscious effort and the black haired woman could only gasp for air and hold on while the pirate above her catapulted them to Nirvana before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Warning:** lemon ahead

…_, gasping above him while she leisurely rode him. Her black hair falling behind her like a curtain, her head tilted back and mouth slightly open, moaning and sighing while her excruciating slow pace drove him crazy,…_

Abruptly Shanks was awake, the wet dream still in his mind when an unfamiliar warmth around his most sensitive organ made him moan and sink back into the pillow. Shanks could only look amazed at the black head between his legs and then the emerald eyes that looked up at him teasingly while she caressed his legs and stomach. The minx had him moaning embarrassing loud und holding desperately onto his self control, he fought against the urge to thrust up into her warm mouth, what the hell did she think she was doing? Oh,… all thoughts in the pirate captains head vanished when the hands that had caressed his legs moved to his balls and the lower part of his cock and Hisana began to suck earnestly. It didn't take long and Shanks came embarrassingly fast, shouting her name while he came down her throat.

Hisana hadn't been prepared for Shanks coming, it nearly choked her while she tried to swallow and not think about the taste too much. When her red haired lover finally sank back, completely boneless and breathing heavy, she made her way quickly to the bathroom and washed her mouth and hands before she joined him once again in the bed.  
Hisana had awoken earlier that morning and found herself curious and exited about coming face to face with Shanks morning wood. She had been unable to resist such an opportunity.  
Now she lay down beside Shanks again, only clothed in his shirt that was buttoned loosely while she smiled and chirped "Good Morning." Shanks looked at her and then chuckled "And what a good morning this was. You little minx!" the last part he said grinning while he leaned over and kissed her thoroughly. He then pulled her over so that she lay on top of him while he moved the blanket back over them, pressing their bodies together and just basking in each other's warmth.

The two kept cuddling long into the morning, not caring about anything else then the other person in the bed. Shanks had repaid the favor only an hour later and after he had had Hisana screaming while she contracted around his tongue, he took her a second time, this time from behind with her on her elbows and knees.  
The woman underneath him had been a shaking mess after he had finished with her and Shanks couldn't help but grin smugly while he stroked her hair out of her face. As an answer for his arrogant grin he got a half hearted slap against his shoulder, Hisana was too tired for anything else.  
After lunch in the hotel room the two continued their exploring of the island. Hisana especially loved the amusement park and the observation deck on the top of the mangroves, the view was fantastic!

In between their exploring Shanks dropped in with Ben to check up on the crew, his first mate just rolled his eyes and waved him back to Hisana. The only thing that he and the more observant part of the crew thought was 'FINALLY', they then watched the couple while the two ambled down the dock hand in hand, oblivious to the world around them.

Hisana and Shanks spent the next three days in the same fashion, lots of talking, joking, exploring and sex. Dear Lord had they sex. Hisana thanked all the gods again and again for Shanks experience and stamina, he could literally screw her into unconsciousness, but even the constant soreness couldn't detain her from her lover. The pirate captain had opened her eyes for the carnal pleasures in live and never disappointed her. She was blissfully happy, like she had never been before in her live. Was that how love was supposed to work? She felt like nothing could bring her down, even though she knew that their parting was coming nearer and nearer.

Shanks and Hisana never talked about their feelings, hell they didn't even talk about the coating of pirate ship that was coming to an end and with that the departure of Shanks. But what they didn't say with words, they expressed even more intensely with gestures and touches. The way Hisana liked to stroke over Shanks heart and cheek or the way Shanks tenderly kissed her neck when she stood in front of him, the lingering gazes and secret smiles, all this conveyed more emotion then three words could ever do.

And so their time together came to an end. Hisana had booked herself a place on a merchant ship that would bring her to the headquarters of the race company, it would leave port the day after Shanks' crew were scheduled to set sail.  
Their goodbye was surprisingly short and tearless, they had known it was coming, just as they had known that both of them loved the sea and couldn't do without it. Of course Hisana could have asked Shanks to stay, hell maybe he would have, but he would have always asked himself 'what if' and she couldn't do that to him, when you really loved somebody you didn't stand in the way of their dreams and hopes. And so their goodbye was just a surprisingly chaste kiss before the plank leading up to the ship and a whispered plead from Hisana to stay save.

Shanks didn't look back as he walked up to the ship, his eyes had taken a slightly hard sheen, his shoulders were stiff and his lips were pressed together. He was thankful that Hisana didn't say anything, had she, he would have stayed, he would have thrown everything overboard for this woman, but she hadn't, she had let him go and maybe it was this gesture that had catapulted Hisana even higher up in his heart, right to the top where she took her rightful place next to his beloved sea.

After the ship was maneuvered out of the port he couldn't help himself but throw a last glance at this amazing woman. With his spy-glass he caught her sitting on the port, her legs dangling in the water and watching his ship slowly sinking into the ocean, and even though tears were running down her cheeks, she had a small smile on her lips; he vowed right then that they would meet again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next two months were somewhat of a blur for Hisana, when asked she would only remember that everything seemed like routine, she was going through the motions but there was no heart, no passion behind it. Sure she still won most of her races, but the excitement before and after wouldn't really build up like before, everything looked muted and dull.  
Her days would have probably continued like this until she couldn't take it anymore, but something caught her notice during one of her trips. She hadn't had her period for nearly six weeks, confused she took out her planer and checked the date, she should have had her period right during the race in Keikun,… the race she had missed because the ship had sunken and she had been picked up by Shanks… Shanks oh crap! Hisana's heart began to hammer while she made her way down to the local pharmacy.

Positive,… Great, fantastic, of course she was pregnant from the four days she had slept with Shanks. God damn it, they had even used condoms every time for heaven's sake! Ugh and even though he was the love of her live she had no idea where he was or if he even wanted this child.  
Sighing depressed and unsure about what to do Hisana rubbed her hand over her suspiciously wet eyes, she was really in deep trouble, a child would change everything. Not only that she would have to change her occupation, racing after all wasn't completely safe, but she also would have to be careful around the Marines. Should they ever catch word of her having the child of the infamous Red hair Shanks, they would hunt her down until both her and the baby were dead.

On the positive side, Hisana didn't really have to think about having this baby or not, she would love it, after all it was hers, that it also carried Shanks genes was just the icing on the cake, she had wished for a family of her own, especially after her birth family in this world had died without her being able to say goodbye.  
If she had had any family left in the East Blue, she would have considered going back there, but since her parents and younger brother died two years ago during an epidemic that had completely wiped out 5 isles before they had contained it, she hadn't anybody important left. Only a few distant second cousins she had heard about once and those didn't count in her opinion. No she would have to find a place where she could settle and raise a child, preferably somewhere without any pirate attacks and Marines bases.

Sighing Hisana threw the pregnancy test into the dustbin and packed her last clothes into the duffel bag, she would still start at the next three races and win as much money as possible, after that she would inform the company that she was taking maternity leave and start looking into a place of her own. Thankfully she had never thrown out the money she had earned unnecessarily; she had more than enough on the side so that she would be able to life without lifting a finger for the next 4-6 years in comfort if she managed her money smartly.

Two months later she was seen off by her former colleagues and team healers who wished her the best of luck; she was now 4 months pregnant and slowly showing, her stomach had begun to get hard and a small bump was visible.  
After leaving the race company Hisana travelled around until she finally settled on a small island close to the Sabaody Archipelago, it was a Fisher island and she purchased a small house hidden by the cliffs of the shore line, it wasn't visible from the main village and any pirates would miss it if they didn't search too closely, which was a serious advantage in her opinion.  
Additionally she had hired some of the men in the village to build her, her own private dock as well as repair the slightly declined house.

Most of the villagers were welcoming and friendly to the new arrival on the island, only some old biddies were disapproving of her condition, but Hisana didn't care, the opinion of busy bodies had never interested her.  
The black haired racer turned the house and adjourning garden into a home for her and her future child. During the time in which she still could move with relative ease she built a vegetable and herb garden that would supply most of the fresh vegetables and fruits in the next months and years to come.

During her pregnancy she wished more than one time for Shanks, it hurt her to know that he was sailing somewhere on the sea without any idea that was going to be a father soon. Especially during the time the baby started moving for the first time, she would randomly burst into tears. That her hormone level was elevated didn't help her.

It was in the end of May when she gave birth to her daughter, luckily for her the other mothers in the village had started to send their older children to her, to either carry her things or to just accompany the heavily pregnant woman and keep her from doing something too stressful.

On that faithful day the son of her closest neighbors had just entered her garden when her water broke. Hisana had had false labor in the weeks before and stubborn as she was she didn't want to go to the doctor because of a false alarm again.  
The 17 year old Koji, took one look at the fluid on the floor, grabbed her packed overnight bag and supported Hisana on the 10 minute walk through the woods, the last 200 meters he carried her because she couldn't move anymore. As soon as they came into seeing distance of the village he was relieved from his burden by a fisher who had seen them coming out of the woods.

Including the hours before her water broke; Hisana had been in labor for close to 18 hours and was deadly exhausted after her ordeal. Just like any other woman on the planet she forgot the painful hours before hand the minute she held her daughter in her arms, Hisana had never been happier as she stared down at Shanks' and her baby.

She named her little girl Hisoka and recovered the next three days in the house of the doctor before she was allowed back into her own home. Said doctor was a 23 year old prodigy by the name of Kaluah, she had been learning to become a doctor since she had turned 10 and became the warden of the local 'witch' doctor, a very surly woman, who had thought that all men were idiots but she had known her illnesses, medicines and herb tinctures. Kaluah had taken her place a year ago after she had died, giving the village an extra doctor.  
During the months and years following Hisoka's birth, Kaluah became a very close friend of Hisana's. Later her two apprentices, Takao and Maya, also orphans, became also very important figures in Hisana's and Hisoka's live.

Hisoka's hair color, which had at first been a dark black brownish color, changed in the next five months to a fiery red just like her dad's, her eyes on the other hand turned from light blue to emerald green, like her mothers. Hisana was strongly reminded of her birth mother in her former life; without a doubt, Hisoka would be stunning when she grew up.

In the next 5 years Hisana spent most of her time raising and teaching her daughter, but also fishing and diving for pearls, Hisana had forgotten how much fun she had had during her youth while diving through the waters of the East Blue. The excess sea food was sold while she kept the pearls for herself, making necklaces, bracelets and hair accessories for her and Hisoka._  
_In the years they spent on the small Fisher island Hisana never hid Hisoka's pirate heritage from her, quite the contrary, she told her everything she knew about Shanks, how they had met and even hung the Wanted posters up in Hisoka's room.

Since her birth Hisoka had always been an easy child to take care of, she didn't cry very often and had a very cheerful and sunny disposition, just like her father. She had never caused her mother any trouble with the exception of the occasionally mischievousness or stubbornness. She was also a quick learner, from crawling to talking to reading she was an early bloomer at everything, a very curious and bright child that brought her mother a lot of joy but also a little heartache because Shanks couldn't see his daughter growing up. For this reason Hisana had started a photo album about Hisoka's development, should they ever meet again that Shanks could at least look at Hisoka's milestones, which were eternalized in photos and hand and foot prints.

After Hisoka turned 4 years old Hisana started to participate in races again, taking her daughter always with her and paying locals to watch her while she raced. This arrangement worked out very well for the single mother and the following year she decided to take her little girl with her on a racing trip during the racing season at the closest islands. This trip would change their life's forever because at the second to last race of their tour Hisana encountered the person she had missed the most in the last 6 years.


	12. Chapter 12

**I really, really need a Beta, seriously people the mistakes I have been made aware of shouldn't be happening! So does anybody want to volunteer? Anyone?**

**I wish you all a wonderful Christmas, Hanukkah, Yule or whatever else you are celebrating!**

**Chapter 12**

The winner of the Finn race was a black haired woman with her back turned to him, her hair plaited into a long braid. He knew that figure, she was more filled out than six years ago, but still it could only be her, after two years of searching he had finally found her again.  
His eyes never left her as he slipped through the crowd until he stood behind her and touched her shoulder. He could see the confusion as she turned around, before her eyes widened and then went soft, he felt her tracing him with her eyes, taking in the changes and additional scars of the last six years.  
God he had missed her so damn much, no woman had been able to hold a candle against her, and that few who had landed in his bed had always been thrown out as soon as they were finished, Shanks had always felt guilty about sleeping with other women, even if his libido screamed for release and he had never promised anything to Hisana.

Oblivious of the crowd around them he pulled her into a kiss. She literally melted into his embrace before she seemed to catch her bearings, slightly stiffened and pulled away. Before he could ask her if he had done something wrong she took him by his only hand left and led him to a corner where they had more privacy. There she asked him carefully "What happened to your arm?" while she traced patterns on his left shoulder, her face unreadable.  
Shanks sighed and said "I lost it during a squabble with a sea king, he tried to eat a six year old kid on my watch, well I lost an arm, but Luffy lived. I don't regret it." Hisana watched his face and nodded before she closed her eyes and took a step closer to him, then she opened them again "I'm glad." "For what, that I survived or that I don't regret it!" Shanks asked slightly amused, she kissed him fiercely and said "For both!" taking a deep breath and calming herself she seemed to too try to find the right words. "Shanks I have to introduce you to somebody." Narrowing his eyes Shanks asked, "What do you mean, did you meet somebody while we didn't see each other?" Shanks felt as if he had been hit with ice water but before he could envision one horror scenario after the other Hisana smiled reassuringly "No, that's not it, let's just say you left me with something 6 years ago." And with that she led him to the empty barrels on the side of the port and nodded to a boy before she slipped some Berry into his hand, the boy said goodbye and walked away. Shanks watched this curious while his thoughts chased one possibility after the other, who did she want to introduce him to and why was she searching behind the empty water barrels? He watched her confused while she called softly "Hisoka where are you?" a small giggle came behind the smallest barrel "I'm here mummy!".

Behind the barrel stood a little four or five year old girl with fire red hair and green eyes."Mummy? Is that my daddy?" "Yes honey."  
Shanks stared for a whole minute, he couldn't breathe, he felt like somebody had punched him in his gut and than his eyes turned into his head and he sacked together.  
Red hair Shanks, the newest of the feared Yonko's just fainted because of a little girl with red hair.

Sighing Hisana rolled her eyes against heaven, MEN! Be it civilian, marine or pirate they were all just as stupid as the other! Well at least he hadn't rejected Hisoka outright.  
After she couldn't wake Shanks through shaking him, an amused and a little bit exasperated black haired mother told Hisoka to stay with her daddy while she went in search for his crew, more specifically Ben, if he hadn't changed too much in the last few years, he wouldn't be completely useless in this situation.

She found said man smoking in front of one of the warehouses beside the dock. With a brisk pace she walked up to the pirate that leaned against the house wall. "Hello Ben." She greeted him smiling while she tried to gauge his reaction. Said man's eyes went big while he took the woman in front of him in "Hisana,… Shanks will be ecstatic, he has been searching for you for years now." He said in his calm and collected voice, as an answer Hisana snorted and said dryly "Yes well he found me, but well you see he fainted and now I need some help to move him." This provoked a reaction out of the normally so stoic first mate, "He, WHAT?" Ben looked at her incredulous before he burst into a barking laugh, "That I have to see, where is he?" "Come on, I left somebody with him."

Suffice to say the dumbfounded face of a speechless Ben was nearly as good as Shanks fainting spell. Said first mates eyes wandered between the kneeling Hisoka and the unconscious Shanks. He didn't know what to say and so just watched as the little girl began to curiously comb her hands through Shanks red hair and checked her own strands against his, it was nearly identical, hers maybe a tad darker than his captain's.  
Ben turned around to look at Hisana, the mother of his captain's child, because there was no doubt that this little girl was Shanks' daughter, and looked at her for a long moment with big eyes, his cigarette forgotten on the floor beside him. Turning around again Ben visible composed himself, knelt down and introduced himself to the big eyed Hisoka "Hi there, I'm Ben, Shanks first mate." she giggled in response and answered "I'm Hisoka, it's nice to meet you." Before she turned back to the red strands between her fingers. Ben couldn't help but smile, she was a damn cute child. Remembering why Hisana had fetched him he grabbed his water bottle and poured the content into his captain's face, careful to not hit Hisoka-chan.

Said captain woke with a start to see Hisana, Ben and the little red haired girl with Hisana's eyes that had called him daddy and was now touching his head curiously. Swallowing he sat up and acknowledged his first mate with a hand wave while he still looked fixated at the small copy of Hisana who had now tilted her head upwards. It took Shanks a while before he could form coherent thoughts but then he said gently "Hi there, sweetheart. It's nice to meet you.", while he carefully stretched his arm to reach for her, Hisoka smiled in reply and just crawled into his lap and cuddled into his torso. Ben and Hisana saw how wide Shanks' eyes became and how gentle he wounded his arm around the little energetic bundle in his lap, while he listened amazed to her babbling.

Ben smiled gently at a choked up Hisana who had tears in her eyes, excusing himself he told her that he would find them later and left the small family alone.

Still listening intently to what Hisoka had to say Shanks stood up and lifted her into his arm. He turned to Hisana and the gaze that he shot to her spoke volumes about how utterly amazed he was. Hisana joined her daughter and her pirate captain and led them to the hotel room she had booked for the next nights; there a reluctant Hisoka was put down for her afternoon nap while Shanks and Hisana watched her fall asleep from the second bed in the room.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Shanks whispered "I should have stayed,…" Hisana's eyes flew up in alarm before she vehemently said "No, you shouldn't have." Shanks looked at her shocked and hurt "Wha…, but?" Hisana rolled her eyes, sighed and sat herself beside him, she gently looked him into his eyes and asked "Were you happy those last 6 years? Had you fun? Was it what you expected?" Shanks swallowed and said "I,… yes, yes it was and so much more." Hisana just nodded and whispered in a quiet but fond voice, "Than you did the right think,… no listen to me, number one you had no idea that I was pregnant, we were careful, but well sometimes that isn't enough and number two you love the sea and your freedom, I'm sure had you stayed we would have had a nice life, you would have loved Hisoka and been the best dad in the world, but you would have still been unhappy, the sea is your home, it wouldn't have been right to ask you to leave your pirate life. And now that you know you can make it up to Hisoka and to be honest she now begins the phase of her life that she will remember for the rest of it, you came just at the right time, so don't worry." And with that she pecked him on his lips. Shanks swallowed at this, Hisana was right, he wasn't sure if he could have lived with just being a husband and father, without fighting and drinking and adventuring. No Hisana was right, Shanks couldn't help himself but look fondly down at her, she knew him better than he himself did. A possessive and protective feeling flashed through his body, this was the woman that he loved, the mother of his child, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. With a nearly animalistic growl pushed her down on the bed and kissed her senseless, no one else was allowed to have her, he wouldn't stand for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Interesting enough the crew took Hisoka in stride, they found their captains fainting spell a lot more interesting, they laughed themselves stupid at Ben's and Hisana's descriptions, they wouldn't let the red head forget this anytime soon.

Because of this sudden reunion the Red Hair pirates changed their plans and set sail to the island on which Hisana and Hisoka had been living for the last few years.

During the journey 90% of Shanks attention was focused on the little red headed bundle of joy that bombarded him with question after question and it didn't take long for the bright child to wiggle herself into the hearts of the remaining crew until all of them were dancing to her tune.  
Hisana just watched the happenings with an indulgent grin and a wry smile, Hisoka's future boyfriends were going to have to be either exceptionally strong or very smart to outwit Hisoka's by without a doubt overprotective father and crew.

They pirate ship arrived at Fuusa on a beautiful morning and after a quick grand tour through the house Ben and Yasopp took Hisana out to have her show them the immediate scenery.

With the pirates and Hisana occupied this offered Shanks and the black haired mother finally some real alone time.  
The pirate captain sat down at the kitchen table while Hisana quickly threw together a snack for them.

"She is so smart!" Shanks uttered as Hisana sat down beside him.

"I know, she is the best of us two combined." Shanks could only nod as the two fell into silence.

After a time Shanks turned to face the green eyed beauty and said in a surprisingly serious voice "Hisana, you have no idea how happy you made me."

"I know Hisoka is the best,…"

"No, not only because Hisoka exists, I'm glad that YOU are her mother. I, god,… I should have told you the moment when we met again when you were sixteen… Hisana I fell in love with you the day you somehow charmed me into paying the race fee for you,…"

Hisana breathed in sharply "What?".

Shanks chuckled bitterly while he combed with his hand through his hair "Yeah, I've been in love with you for more than 12 years, I couldn't tell you because the first time we met I wasn't sure, and then when met for the second time you were 16 and I couldn't because I felt dirty to hit on a minor when I was already 19. And then at our last encounter you were legal and beautiful and so down to earth that I couldn't find the courage to confess!"

The last part was said nearly desperate but before Shanks could elaborate, Hisana had him pressed against the kitchen wall and was kissing him senseless.

"I love you too, I can't even properly explain how important you are to me. God, in the months I've been pregnant with Hisoka I missed you so damn much but you told me that you were going to the New World and I couldn't risk a message with the Marines everywhere and I and I,…" the last part was sobbed into his shirt.

God Hisana was so relieved that he returned her feelings. Ever since they had met again she had felt awful because she was jealous of her sweet little daughter for occupying Shanks' mind and time so completely.

With his arm said pirate captain drew her closer to his body while he mentally swore to protect her and their daughter against every evil in the world. Holding Hisana felt so right, he would never let this woman go again.

"Give me half a year" he mumbled into her ear.

"Huh?"

"It will be enough time to find a suitable island in the New World for you and Hisoka. I will find some workers to build a house just like in Fuusa. Please come with me to the New World, you would be better protected in my territories and I could see you and Hisoka much more often without the Marines interfering! Please come with me!" this time he begged her, he didn't know what he would do if she denied him.

Hisana just sobbed and buried herself into his chest, "Okay,…"

"I'll even,… huh you said yes?"

"Of course you idiot, I can't do this alone anymore, I missed you so much in the last 5 years and Hisoka now knows her daddy, she is so happy that she finally met you, of course we will come!"

Shanks was speechless for a second before he continued "…, okay, okay as I said I can't take you with me on this trip. It's too dangerous without preparation, the ship could be attacked or the builders could rat you and Hisoka out to the Marines. No I will need half a year to set everything up."

Hisana had to roll her eyes, Shanks had no idea about how long building a house would take "Make it a year honey. You can't pull that off in only six months."

Shanks deflated somewhat at that but agreed reluctantly.

Later that day the two parents left Hisoka once more with Ben and Yasopp while they slowly wandered through the woods, Hisana giving Shanks a run down on what she had been doing the last 6 years.  
When they finally reached the meadow which had been Hisana's own little sanctuary during her pregnancy the sexual tension between the two had built up to a nearly unbearable level. Taking in a deep breath Shanks couldn't hold back anymore. With his only hand left he pulled Hisana closer until their upper bodies were pressed against each other. He started with slowly kissing her lips and then working his way down her neck till he reached the hem of her shirt. Sighing contently Hisana pulled said shirt of and then started to work on the rest of their clothes.

With a wicked smile she traced Shanks pectorals and stomach muscles until he growled at her. With a slight push from the former witch he sank on the meadow and she crawled on top of him.

Shanks couldn't believe his eyes, was Hisana doing what he thought she was doing. God yes! With a suppressed moan he took the sight in front of him in. Hisana had impaled herself on his hot and impossibly hard member and was now moving above him, her breasts dancing up and down.  
Davy Jones be damned the sight nearly drove him insane. Unable to resist he thrust up against her, which in turn drew a surprised and delighted moan of the mother of his child. And wasn't that a turn on? This unbelievable woman in front of him had born his child, his beautiful daughter. Hisana had taken a great risk in doing that, if the World government ever found out about her and little Hisoka they would stop at nothing to hunt them down and execute them.

Shanks swore at that moment while he was pushing into the woman that had haunted his dreams since he was 17 that he would do everything in his power to protect and shield the females that held his heart in their small hands.  
And when he finally came inside of Hisana while she twitched around him he couldn't help but think that he had already found his One Piece.  
Tired, more because of the emotional part of their encounter then the physical, Shanks fell asleep with Hisana in his arms while a gentle breeze brushed over their bodies.

Determined to give his two favorite girls everything he could, Shanks started planning the move to the New World the moment he woke after the orgasm induced nap. While he absently stroked the still sleeping Hisana, ideas ran rampant between his eyes.

Shanks had a specific group of islands in mind, the so called triangle islands.  
The name didn't come from the fact that they were three isles that formed a triangle no; the biggest isle just looked like a triangle that a shark had bitten into one of the pointy ends.  
Shanks knew it was a stupid name but he had been particularly drunk at that time and the name had just stuck. It was right smack in the middle of his territories, slightly to Whitebeards side but that didn't matter, the old man and his so called sons had honor and should they ever find out about his family, they would never attack him through them.

Shanks couldn't help but smile, his family, he liked the sound of that. He would have to find a nice ring for Hisana to make it official. Hopefully she would agree to marry him, but that had to wait until he finished with building them a home for them.

As far as he could remember the biggest island was also the most protected one because of the dangerous nearly two mile long coral reeve that encircled three quarters of the island. Furthermore it was one of the isles that couldn't be found with the Log Pose, which was a serious advantage in Shanks books.  
Around the biggest isle were smaller ones with some rather strange animals. Shanks wasn't sure how dangerous those were, so before either Hisoka or Hisana explored them he would have to let his crew sweep the islands. But the main isle should be relatively safe, with exception of the natural predators.


	14. Chapter 14

**knightessjg:** ... Bullseye... *sigh* - I have already written their encounter, like 4 months ago, it just hit me over the head and I couldn't stop writing :D.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The red head pirates didn't stay long at Hisana's and Hisoka's home, only two days later the travelled in direction of the New World.

During the first day none of the pirates dared to ask why Shanks wanted to leave his family so sudden after seeing them for the first time in 5 years.  
In the morning of the second day Ben finally had enough of his captain acting so strange and asked him point blank in front of the whole crew what his behavior was supposed to mean.

The crew was slightly taken back at the radiant grin that their captain sent his first mate as answer.

"Hisana has agreed to come to the New World; she has given me a year to find a safe place for both of them." The red haired man crowed happily.

All over the ship jaws dropped. It was not common that the mothers of pirate brats were very welcoming to the fathers, but to willingly follow one into the most dangerous region on earth?  
None of them could remember to ever having heard of such an occurrence.

"…Crazy..." Ben snorted before he sighed. "Both of you! Seriously, you and Hisana can't be serious! Moving to the New World?"

"A year." Shanks just singsonged, before he turned to the rest of the crew and announced "I will build a safe haven for both Hisana and Hisoka, if you want to move your family there you are welcome to it." and then left the deck.

Another heavy sigh escaped Ben while behind him the noise exploded. Why again was he the First Mate of the red haired Shanks? Oh right because being a fisher man had been too boring.

Oh well if Shanks' pretty lover and their little princess really wanted to move to the redheaded Emperor's territories, he would make damn that Shanks didn't forget something essential.

Hhm Empress Hisana,… Ben grinned amused. It certainly fit the beautiful woman, and from what Ben had seen she probably was really strong enough to withstand the pressure of being a Yonko's wife.  
Raising a pirate's kid on the Grand Line and relative close to the Marine Headquarters too is no easy feat; it required smarts and nerves of steel.

Really, in his mind there was no doubt about it that Hisana was Shanks' future wife, after all he knew his captain. As soon as he had completed his preparation, whatever they were, he would put a ring on that dainty finger and smite everyone who dared to come too close. Shanks was possessive like that.

Chuckling to himself Ben followed Shanks into his cabin; he was curious what his captain had planned.

* * *

The red hair pirates made a small detour to one of Shanks' personal loot islands before they journey continued. They arrived nearly two weeks after leaving Hisana's home in Wanon country.

Shanks figured that this would be the safest choice to hire experienced builders, who wouldn't rat him out. After all Wanon country was not part of the World Government and that guaranteed nearly 100% of discretion.

While he left his crew to refill their stocks Shanks asked the merchant who had been selling them his products since they first arrived in the New World, where he could find a reliable construction company that would take jobs on other islands. After some consideration he was pointed in the direction of a man called Takeru-san.

Having never before needed a construction company Shanks had slight problems imagining what he wanted them to do and estimating the costs.

The old man, Takeru Hiroaki, a nearly 70 year old master builder recognized Shanks intent to build a main base the moment the pirate captain entered his administration building.  
Instead of further messing around with pleasantries Takeru told the pirate plainly to bring him a map of the isle he wanted to build on.

He then sat down with the red haired pirate and explained to him what he could build on this terrain along with a rough estimate what it would cost him and what would be essential for further constructions.

Ben, who had accompanied Shanks, threw in some questions concerning the defense of the island and the constructions. The old master nodded approvingly and pointed out some very interesting possibilities to the pirates.

In the end Shanks decided on the draft where the port was on the for the Mad Mura, his newest ship, accessible side of the island as well as an apartment building overlooking the port for his crew, plus some extra rooms for various occasions. Okay let's face it; there were a lot of extra rooms.

Considering the size of this project, 80% of Takeru's workers were hired and because of the estimated time frame Shanks would have to pay 30% of the work hours in advance so that the families of the workers were provided with funds while their husbands and father's were away.

Any other man would have winced by the amount Shanks had to fork over, but to be honest the red head had expected more, alone for the reason that he was a pirate and not a civilian. So while his crew winced around him when they saw a significant amount of the chests filled with gold leave the ship. Shanks just whistled happily while he thought of what Hisana and Hisoka would want in their new home.

The next morning the Mad Mura left Wanon with a 40 men strong construction crew as well as the bilge full with building materials instead of loot.

Some days after leaving one of the first islands in the New World the Red Hair pirates encountered some of the smaller pirate groups they had defeated throughout the last five or so years and which were now under Shanks' command and owed him part of their loot.

Having an idea to reduce the costs concerning the triangle islands, Shanks gave the captains instructions to start ferrying all looted building materials to a certain bare island only a day trip away from the triangle island.  
He normally didn't expect a lot of tribute from his underlings, so while his strange request raised some eyebrows they didn't dare to say anything.  
Ben on the other side nodded approvingly at his fast thinking. In his mind Shanks childishly blew a raspberry in his First Mate's direction. The older pirate had showed him up during the initial planning with Takeru-san and in his mind Shanks was still pouting about this fact.

After having satisfied his more childish urges he returned to his thoughts about ferrying said building materials.  
As much as Shanks was sure that the crews under his command wouldn't try to usurp him. He wasn't sure about how much they could be trusted with the information of his new headquarters and more pressing, the new home of his family.

Two days before finally arriving at the triangle island they encountered another one of Shanks underling pirate crews.

The Sea Lions, as they called themselves, were one of the two crews that Shanks trusted impeccably. He had sailed with the Sea Lions for years now. His crew had defeated them in his first year as pirate captain and keeping a very amiable relationship throughout the years. Hell they even sometimes exchanges some crew members for a few months for the hell of it.

After the reunion was celebrated with lots of alcohol, Shanks took Captain Montura to the side and asked him to do him a personal favor.

Montura, who had always had the deepest respect for his Yonko agreed instantly without even asking what it was. Shanks then told him about the fact that he had a long time lover and apparently a child and that he wanted to situate them in the New World.

The dumbfounded captain, who had blown the beer through his nose, agreed to ferry the building materials from the abandoned island to the triangle island in exchange for rooms in the pirate building, as well as a main base and safe haven for the loved ones of the pirates on his ship.

A few days later they finally arrived at the triangle island.

* * *

The first thing the building crew did after their arrival was starting to build a makeshift dock to unload the Mad Mura and later the other ships that would be ferrying the materials.

After completing the first task they started with the pirate mansion halfway to the top of the mountain. It would look over the port bellow and the height would warn the sufficiently from uninvited guests.  
Thanks to the help of the pirate crew the building was finished in three months, a record time even for an experienced New World building crew like Takeru-san had.

For the first time the red hair pirates had permanent headquarters since they started out nearly 12 years ago.  
Each pirate had a personal room in what Ben called jokingly the family wing. Shanks knew his men well enough that he was sure that nobody would steal from the other; similar to Whitebeard they were like brothers and Shanks their dorky older or younger brother that called the shots.

Even Shanks had a room in the so called family wing. It was furnished with a double bed, a work table, some books and a leopard rug; it overlooked the bay that one day would be the port of Kouken island.

The port that had been started to be constructed at the same time as the pirate mansion, took an extra two months to be complete because of the difficulty of building it partially in the water and making it strong enough to withstand the storms of the New World.

Kouken, the guardian island.  
Shanks couldn't even remember who had initially blurted the name out, oh well it didn't really matter. The crew had decided to call the island Kouken because it would serve as the safe haven for Shanks family and a steady base for the rest of the crew.

During the time the building crew had been working the red hair pirates hadn't been idle and had started to step up their looting. Until now Shanks had been more or less passive concerning looting merchant ships, but with the headquarters in construction they started to target more and more ships.  
They stored the looted furniture and fabrics in the cellar of the pirate building, to be used at a later date.  
Furthermore Shanks had started to take extra care to not attack ships that belonged to his territories or that of another Yonko. It wouldn't do to cause a revolt on his isles, as implausible as it was, or instigate a war with another Yonko now that Hisana and Hisoka would soon come to the New World.

The rest of the time the crew systematically hunted the big predators on the island like tigers and leopards and some of the more bizarre animal variants. The furs were cleaned and some were kept back as trophies while the majority was sold to the merchants in Shanks territory.  
The pirate captain had also started to stock up on alcohol as well as the basics like flour, rice, salt, dried meat and preservatives the moment the storerooms in the pirate building were finished.

With the port and pirate mansion completed Shanks took Takeru aside and told him that he additionally wanted 5-6 houses on the other side of the island, towards the coral reeve for pirate families.

The old builder looked intensely at the red haired pirate captain, chuckled and said "You mean your family."

Shanks stiffened at that reply and suddenly looked very serious at the old man. A few dozen scenarios ran through his head how this information could change the business deal.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." the old builder continued with an earnest voice and put a stop to Shanks' silent panic attack.

Only slowly did Shanks shoulders relax and he listed off what he wanted in the house and how big it should be.

For Shanks family home, they agreed on a five bedroom house, four rooms on the second floor and one on the first that would serve as a guest room. Shanks wasn't sure for whom, but what did he know about Hisanas hospitality?  
The kitchen would be equipped with the newest appliances and was opening into the living room. The two spacious bathrooms were kept in simple dark blue and white tiles. For most of the house Shanks simply took Hisana's home at the small Fisher Island as model for this one.

The only exception to it was the cellar. Concerning this room Shanks had some very specific instructions. It had to be at least three times the size of the house above it so that he could leave a part of his personal alcohol stash within the house.

Concerning the other houses Shanks let Takeru a free hand, it didn't really matter to him how they looked. In the end they all were either four or three bedroom houses with normal sized cellars.

The houses were nearly finished when Takeru approached Shanks about the water and electricity supply the houses would need. After all he hadn't anticipated the additional houses, the pirate mansion had a built in generator that got the energy from a tidal plant they had incorporated into the port. Of course he could simply add them to the generator but if the island would grow in the near future the tidal plant wouldn't be enough and the island would have the same problem again. It would be cheaper and far more efficient to solve the problem now.  
Takeru told Shanks about these considerations and that he would suggest building a water reservoir to supply the households as well as the possibility of using hydro power created through the water system to win electricity for the households.

Agreeing with the sentiments of the old builder Shanks left Maruko, one of his underlings, with the builders while the rest of the crew was off again to loot merchant ships, like they had done more often in the last 10 months then in the 10 years before.

Maruko, was a 29 year old logia user that could control the earth as well as certain types of stone, with his help the dam on the top of the mountain that would supply the island with water was built within a week.  
The houses were connected to the water and electricity supply only weeks after bringing Takerus ideas to Shanks.

Shanks was content with the things Takerus' crew had built. Anywhere else in the world it would have been impossible to complete the infrastructure on a till then uninhabited island, but they were in the New World, here was anything was possible.

The house that would be the home for his family was close to the shore line, only a five minute walk from the small side dock the workers had built for Hisana' Finn Dinghy.  
The house itself was partially hidden in the woods, a few more years and it wouldn't be visible from the shore line, another fact he was glad about, they wouldn't be an instant target should somebody attack the island from the coral reeve side.

The other homes where scattered throughout the island; the closest a 10 minute walk away. The wood used for the houses was taken from a relatively flat piece of land at the foot of the mountain. This place would later serve as orchards. During their short time together Hisana had mentioned in passing that she had always wanted some, but it had been impossible on the small property she had bought on Fuusa.

During their sweeps through the island the pirates found banana trees as well as mango, coconut, pineapple and even some coffee and cocoa plants. The half grown fruit trees had been planted as enclosure for the uprooted field.  
This was the first physical labor the pirates had done since joining Shanks crew that didn't include fighting, looting or sailing the ship and they were all glad when it was over and that they didn't have to do this honest work thing every day.

Content with the finished buildings, Shanks paid Takeru and his crew the final amount, which was less then estimated because of all the looted building materials.  
The building crew was sent back to Wanon country with the Sea Lions, after Shanks' crew said goodbye to them and the pirate captain promised the old builder that he would take all of their possible future dealings to him.


End file.
